


Sunny Days on Sunday

by KastleandCoffee



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Farmer's Market, Fluff, domestic!kastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastleandCoffee/pseuds/KastleandCoffee
Summary: Kastle prompt! Frank and Karen grocery shopping! Or something else painfully domestic





	Sunny Days on Sunday

“Frank.. pleeease?” Karen begged him with those damned puppy-dog eyes. 

That’s how Frank Castle, The Punisher, New York’s Most Wanted, ended up at a small farmer’s market outside of town. 

Karen was in a short sundress and floppy hat, enjoying the newly warm weather after a long winter, and she loved going to the farmer’s market. She enjoyed fresh bread and supporting local farmers, and she had even talked Frank into bringing along Max, their pit bull, for some fresh air and a walk. 

Max pulled eagerly at his leash as they got out of the car, making Karen chuckle as she went around to kiss Frank’s stubbled cheek. “Not so bad, yeah? Even Maxie likes it,” She chuckled, fixing Frank’s ball cap. 

“Well, you bribed him with treats, of course he’s excited.” Frank was trying to sound apathetic, but he couldn’t help but smile some. He enjoyed whatever small moments they got. Moments where she was just Karen and he was just her Man, and they weren’t on the run, or at a risk of being shot at. Frank wrapped his arm around Karen’s shoulders as they made their way towards the lines of booths.

“And I bribed you with the best damn sex you’ll ever have when we get back home, so hush.” Karen chuckled, pinching his arm. 

Frank followed her dutifully for hours, smelling produce when she brought it to his nose, giving his opinion when she asked, choosing bread and flavored honey and fresh pasta. He never got to enjoy this sort of thing with Maria. They were always busy with the babies, and her work, and then he was deployed again and again, and right when it looked like they could’ve finally taken a moment and done something like this- they were gone. 

Frank shook himself. He didn’t want to go down that particular rabbit hole again. He wasn’t going to waste time with Karen now. He appreciated every second of every minute of every day with her.

“Frank? Are you in there?” Karen waved her hand in front of his face, her brow wrinkled in worry. “Where’d you go?” She asked softly.  

“Just thinkin’…” Frank murmured softly. He reached out to cup Karen’s face in his hand, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. “This is nice. Nice day and you look gorgeous,” Frank smiled, leaning in to peck her lips. “And Max is enjoying all the attention and treats.” It’s true. The organic dog treat people had given them a whole handful of free samples for Max, and kids had been rushing up to them all day, breathlessly asking Karen is they could pet her dog. Max had lavished in the attention and the sunlight. 

“Mmm it is. I’m good to go now, I’ve got everything I needed,” Karen smiled, leading them back to the car. “C’mon Maxie, load up,” Karen commanded the dog as Frank put the bags of produce in the trunk.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Frank smiled over at Karen as he started up the car. 

“Told you so,” Karen smirked. 

Frank moved his hand up her thigh as he drove, eyes on the road. “I can’t wait to get home. I want my treat.”


End file.
